Creo Que Me Gustas
by Milita Cullen
Summary: "Tengo que confesarte algo; creo que me gustas. ¿Por qué lo creo? Es muy simple."  Fluff/OoC/AH


**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes usados en esta historia no son de mi autoría, sino de la afamada escritora Stephanie Meyer. El argumento que se relata a continuación si lo es.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Este pequeño OS nace desde el fondo de mi alma romántica, cursi y llena de arcoíris. Usualmente no escribo fics "no M", pero esto simplemente se dio, no pude hacer nada contra ello. xD

Si eres intolerante a la dulzura, te recomiendo no seguir leyendo. En cambio, si amas a Edward siendo completamente romántico, este fic es para ti —sonrisa de comercial—. ;)

Esta historia va dedicada a **mis bichas queridas**, que muy muy pronto estaremos juntas como se debe. Para Deni —**Kaprii Mellark**— quien ha estado extremadamente inspirada estos últimos días y ha escrito historias preciosas. Para Cote —**Kote Cullen Swan**— que fue la que me incitó a escribir esto y fue mi prelectora. Y para Cami —**Patchmila Cullen Mellark**— porque fue mi épsilon, me leyó y ayudó en este ámbito tan poco conocido para mí :B Les amo, muchito :)

**.**

**Creo que me gustas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tengo que confesarte algo; creo que me gustas.

¿Por qué lo creo?

Es muy simple.

Hoy te cruzaste en el pasillo del instituto y sonreíste como sólo tú sabías hacerlo. Ibas acompañada de tus dos fieles amigas, Alice y Rosalie, pero te diste el tiempo de levantar las comisuras de tus labios y dedicarme un preciado segundo a mí. Y sonreíste de _aquella_ forma.

No dijiste nada, tampoco debías hacerlo. Sabía muy bien que debías estar retrasada para alguna de tus clases, ya que posees el don de llegar tarde a todos lados.

Mi corazón latió desbocado apenas cruzamos miradas, y no cesó hasta ya pasado un buen momento. Tú no tuviste idea, ni te detuviste a pensar por qué no te saludé por tu nombre, pero la verdad es que mi voz se quiebra cuando me sonríes así.

Y te habrás sentado junto a la ventana, porque te gusta ver el cielo gris en momentos que tu mente viaja desde la sala de clases a alguna de tus fantasías. Y parpadeas más rápido en ese momento, como si un sinfín de películas desfilara ante tus ojos. No necesitas poner atención la conversación unilateral que tienes con alguna de tus amigas, porque con simples "uh" y "ah" puedes seguir soñando despierta. Nadie lo nota, pero yo sí.

Porque creo que me gustas.

Después habrás salido hacia el comedor y te sentarás en la misma mesa de siempre. Sacarás de tu bolso una manzana y, si tu día ha sido demasiado tedioso, tu copia raída de alguno de tus libros preferidos. Últimamente has sacado "Cumbres Borrascosas", pero yo sé que tu favorito sigue siendo "Orgullo y Prejuicio". Amas la forma en que el señor Darcy es tan apático y romántico al mismo tiempo, y tu mente soñadora viaja una vez más a aquellas narraciones que adoras.

Las personas que se sientan a tu alrededor no te toman atención, sólo dejan que te enfrasques en tu pequeña burbuja literaria por los siguientes veinte minutos. Luego, si sientes el ánimo, levantas la cabeza y hablas sobre algo superfluo.

Mas tu mente está en otro lado, quizás repasando las cosas que deberías hacer después de salir de clases, como la cena que le harás a tu padre o los deberes que necesitas estudiar porque no pusiste atención suficiente como para saber realmente qué tienes que hacer.

Rosalie te habla de la fiesta que están planeando para el viernes en la noche. Sonreirás como sueles hacerlo y declinarás la oferta con la promesa de ir a la siguiente. Sin embargo, no lo harás, porque te gusta pasar ese día con tu padre viendo los deportes, a pesar que aborreces cualquier tipo de deporte.

¿Crees que no lo sé? Por supuesto que no sabes que yo lo sé, nunca te lo he dicho. Pero lo haces, todos los viernes, porque esas dos horas junto a tu padre te hace sentir que perteneces a una familia.

Y sé que extrañas a tu madre. Aquella mujer que dio la vida por ti cuando apenas eras un bebé, que debió morir para que otra preciosa muchacha de ojos chocolate viviera por ambas. La amas por eso, pero lloras por tu pérdida. Y aunque nunca has sabido qué es tener una madre, lloras por las noches porque sabes que algo dentro de ti no está completo.

Puedes sonreírles a las personas y decirles que estás bien. Yo veo que no es así. Cuando sufres por algo, una pequeña arruga se forma entre tus dos cejas y el fondo de tus iris se opacan, como si el vacío de tu madre se hiciera presente en tus ojos. Tus ojos nunca mienten, Bella.

Cuando el dolor es imposible de soportar, pides la mañana libre y tus amigas piensan que es una enfermedad pasajera.

Pero no es así, y siento un vacío cuando no te veo.

Porque creo que me gustas.

Y el instituto sigue tal como si nada hubiese pasado. Las clases se hacen de la misma forma, los profesores le dan tarea a sus estudiantes y ellos, a su vez, remolonean por los pasillos.

¿Lo ves? Nadie te extraña como yo lo hago. Nadie espera verte correr para llegar a tiempo a tu clase favorita de Literatura o suspirar de cansancio cuando debes ir a clases de Deportes.

Debes haber despertado a la misma hora de siempre. Te debes haber vestido con lo primero que encontraste, pero tus zapatillas converse desgastadas no podían faltar. Creíste que era un buen día para limpiar tu casa, así que no lo pensaste dos veces. Muy pocas personas saben eso de ti. Eres impulsiva. Yo lo sé. Siempre lo he sabido.

Agarraste tu cabello en una coleta muy alta, pero tu flequillo cubrió tus ojos de la misma forma de siempre. Soplaste hacia arriba para alejar aquellos mechones y luego agitaste la cabeza. No necesito verlo, sé que lo hiciste.

Y habrás puesto la música que más te gusta. Y cantarías, muy fuerte, porque crees que eres cantante de sentimiento, mas no de voz. Pero no te importa, porque justo ahí, bailando, cantando y limpiando, sientes que haces algo bueno y liberador, tal como tu padre cuenta que lo hacía tu madre, y te gusta sentir que te pareces a ella.

Y creo que me gustas por eso. Porque eres despistada, impulsiva y libre. Porque llegas tarde a donde quiera que vayas y siempre estés pensando en algún libro que quieres leer. Porque pasas horas limpiando tu casa y lo haces con una sonrisa en tu rostro. Y porque cantas, desafinas, y vuelves a cantar.

Luego, el momento del día que más espero, hace su aparición.

Camino por el césped húmedo y me alegro que hoy el clima nos brinde un cielo lo suficientemente despejado para que no llueva. Si llueve, quizás no llegues, y no me gusta tener aquella incertidumbre. A veces te gusta sentir el agua sobre tu cara. Otras veces, prefieres tomar un chocolate caliente, mirando desde tu ventana.

Eres tan impredecible a veces.

Y es una de las razones por las que creo que me gustas.

Escucho las pisadas y me concentro en el lago que tengo al frente. Siento que mi pulso se dispara y un montón de mariposas revolotean en mi vientre.

Sé que estás ahí. Y me miras, lo presiento.

Pasan unos cuantos segundos y ninguno de los dos habla. No te veo, porque sé que cuando lo haga la línea de mis pensamientos se distorsionará. Aun quiero mantener la calma. Quiero sentirte cerca de mí y saber que estás a mi lado. Siempre vienes porque el lugar te da paz. No quiero arruinarlo. No quiero arruinar _nuestro_ momento.

Te acercas con lentitud. No me tocas. No me hablas. Te limitas a sentarte en el otro extremo de la banca y miras hacia el frente, al igual que yo.

A pesar de todo, siento tu calidez. Y sé que sonríes, porque te gusta estar acá.

Tomas aire por la nariz y aspiras aquel olor a bosque, tierra mojada y libertad. Te imito y cierro los ojos, como debes estar haciéndolo. Y tienes razón, es muy relajante venir acá.

Me armo de valor y giro mi cabeza, sólo un poco, lo suficiente para mirar tu perfil. No me miras, pero sabes que te veo. Tus párpados se agitan y la comisura de tu labio se levanta casi imperceptiblemente. Muchas personas no lo notarían.

Yo lo noto, porque creo que me gustas.

Sé que no soy el único en admirar tu belleza. La forma en que cae tu cabello en una cascada, las suaves curvas de tu cuerpo escondidas en ropa de invierno y tu rosada boca pidiendo eternamente un beso es algo que no se puede ignorar. Los otros chicos del instituto también lo notan. No lo sabes. Quizás tratas de ignorarlo. Yo lo sé y estoy de acuerdo. Eres hermosa.

Y tan ajena a todos.

Abres los ojos de lo que parecía haber pasado sólo un segundo. Quizás fueron más, quien sabe. Parpadeas y miras a tu alrededor, buscando quizás algún tipo de animal a tu alrededor. Siempre sonríes cuando encuentras uno.

Lo sé, porque he estado aquí contigo muchas veces. Y también, porque creo que me gustas.

Te levantas despacio, inclinándote sutilmente hacia el lado derecho y agitas tu mano para que tu cabello caiga sobre uno de tus hombros. El olor de tu shampoo de fresas me golpea el rostro. Me gusta.

Demasiado pronto, decides que fue suficiente naturaleza por hoy. Me miras, sólo un segundo, y sonríes tal como lo haces todos los días. Nunca dices nada, sólo te limitas a sonreír.

No me quejo. Me encanta. Pero siento que ya no es suficiente.

Y así, una idea se me viene a la mente, y al mismo tiempo que ocurre, quiero decirlo de inmediato.

No lo pienso demasiado. Trato de ser impulsivo, como tú.

—Creo que me gustas —susurro despacio, consciente que es el primer paso para desarmar la rutina que habíamos creado. Y me aterra, pero siento que debo hacerlo.

Te giras, despacio, sin dejar de mirar al suelo, porque sé que eres demasiado tímida como para mirarme a los ojos. Te muerdes el labio y agitas la cabeza, haciendo que tu flequillo cubra tus ojos y así el sonrojo se hace menos evidente.

Yo te conozco y sé que no sabes qué decir, pero quieres intentarlo porque eres demasiado testaruda como para dejar pasar un silencio incómodo.

Al fin de cuentas, dejas caer tus hombros y asumes la derrota. Tu corazón late con violencia y sientes que en cualquier momento te desplomarás en el suelo si no tomas aire.

Aspiras con fuerza, a causa que, una vez más, olvidaste respirar. Y sonríes apenada, porque sabes que yo lo sé.

Me miras por debajo de tus pestañas y arrugas su nariz de una forma tan adorable que no puedo evitar sonreír. Y me sonríes de _aquella _forma, a mí, y otra vez siento que mi voz se quiebra.

La duda cruza por tu mirada por una milésima de segundo y deseo con muchas ganas saber leer mentes, porque siento que podría leer la tuya hasta que el mundo se terminara. Sin embargo, no necesito hacerlo, porque te conozco demasiado.

A pesar de eso, me sorprendes inclinándote hacia mí y nuestras miradas se encuentran a la misma altura. Apoyas las palmas de tus manos en mis rodillas y sus grandes ojos de color chocolate me hipnotizan. Olvido también cómo respirar y un trémulo jadeo sale desde mis labios.

Haces una mueca. Cierras los ojos.

Y sucede. El mundo deja de moverse y mis pies se despegan del suelo. Mi cabeza comienza a girar y sólo atino a apoyar mi mano en tu mejilla mientras mantienes nuestras bocas unidas. Un roce, un simple toque produce la mayor de las explosiones dentro de mi interior. El mejor recuerdo que tengo en mis pocos años de vida queda opacado contra lo que acababa de ocurrir. Siento como tus labios se amoldan a los míos como si estuviesen hechos a la medida.

¿Te das cuenta? ¿Acabas de notar lo mismo que yo? Estamos hechos el uno para el otro y este sólo era un hecho más que lo evidenciaba.

Te separas con suavidad y tus ojos forman pequeñas arrugas a cada lado de tus ojos. Sé que sonríes, a pesar de no estar viendo tus labios. Y sé también que no dirás nada más. Tampoco necesito escucharte decirlo.

Sé que las palabras no son necesarias.

Te levantas en toda tu estatura y yo quedo ahí, mirándote, admirándote una vez más desde lejos.

¿Por qué no te digo que eres hermosa? Debes escucharlo algún día. Debo decírtelo, cuando pueda volver a hablar.

Te muerdes el labio inferior y luego te lo saboreas. Te imito y siento tu sabor en mis labios. Y quiero repetirlo en algún otro momento. Veo en tus ojos lo que estoy pensando y por un segundo deseo que lo digas.

Pero no lo dices. Lo dejas como promesa. Giras sobre tus talones y caminas hacia tu camión, tan tranquila como todos los días. Y yo quedo ahí, añorando que sea mañana, para verte otra vez corriendo por los pasillos, sonriéndome sólo un segundo, verte comer tu manzana mientras lees y como ignoras a los que están a tu alrededor, porque así el día pasará más rápido, y vengas otra vez acá, a nuestro punto de encuentro. Y quizás lo que acaba de ocurrir, ocurra otra vez.

Justo antes de perderte de vista giras nuevamente, mirándome de una forma especial. Nunca me habías mirado así y siento un calor extraño dentro de mi pecho.

Y caigo en cuenta que no me gustas. Creí que lo hacía.

A decir verdad, creo que te amo.

.

.

.


End file.
